Use Somebody
by MischiefNotQuiteManaged
Summary: Hogwarts had decided to hold a talent show. Draco had decided to enter. He honestly couldn't decide which event was crazier.


A/N: I own nothing. HP is Rowling's and the lyrics belong to Kings of Leon.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inh – oh, who was he kidding?

For what was quite possibly the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was nervous. As much as he tried to conceal it, his stuttering breaths and incessant fidgeting were a pretty large giveaway to those stood near him as he waited in the near-darkness.

You see, Professor Dumbledore was well and truly off his rocker. Yep. The wizened old headmaster had most definitely misplaced the proverbial marbles. How did Draco know? Because Dumbledore had decided to hold a Christmas _talent show._

And the weirdest thing of all? Draco had decided to sign up. To sing, no less. He still didn't quite know why.

_But you do know,_ that irritating little whine in his head said. _You did it so you could profess your love for – _

No! No, that wasn't it! He wouldn't risk demeaning himself in any way just for _that_! Besides, he most certainly wasn't in love with –

_Yes, you are._

Draco had a slight urge to try and hit the noise out of his head, but as he stood backstage near the other acts and the tech crew he decided it might not be the best idea if he wanted to retain al least a shred of his dignity. Still, thought, he definitely wasn't in –

_Don't be stupid. You are._

He wasn't!

_Look at yourself, man! Arguing with the voices in your head! YOU. ARE. IN. LOVE. End of story._

... okay, so maybe he was? A teensy, weensy, bit? Just very slightly in love? Maybe?

_That's better. _

_...I think._

"Malfoy?" a quiet voice called from the lighting board in the corner of the wings. "You're up next."

This was it. He would just have to go out there, sing the best that he could, and hope that at least some sort of semblance of his ego made it through this. As the last few notes of the fourth years' flute solo echoed through the Great Hall, and the rest of the school burst into applause, Draco took one last deep breath as Terry Boot made his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next act, singing for you 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon, is Draco Malfoy!"

Draco stepped out onto the stage. As he had requested earlier, the stage lights were dimmed so that only his silhouette could be seen by the audience. One slightly nervous hand took hold of the microphone as the backing music began. He took a deep breath.

_I've been roaming around  
Always looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach _

Almost none of the students at Hogwarts know that Draco Malfoy was a talented singer. However, as he began to serenade his audience with his rich, enchanting tone, many of the audience began to swoon (mostly girls) or whoop (generally boys). The lights slowly began to come up so the watching crowd could see more of Draco's face. He began to smile, in the way only Malfoys knew how – self-assuredness mixing with the pride and subtle happiness in his aristocratic features.__

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody _

As the music began to crescendo and build, Draco removed the microphone from its stand and walked to the front of the stage, singing straight to the audience. He began to search for her.__

_Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street _

There? No – there. It was a little hard to spot her in the darkness, but nobody could mistake those wild curls. They had a slight glint to them in the dim light, and her sparkling eyes were fixed on his face.

She was beautiful.__

_You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you _

Whilst there was a short instrumental, Draco moved to the music, allowing himself to just bask in the amazing feeling of euphoria created by the atmosphere in the Great Hall.

_Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat _

She began to smile, seemingly getting over the shock she was expressing previously. This gave Draco an extra burst of confidence; he started singing louder and only for her.

_I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody_

_Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody _

As the music calmed down, Draco found her eyes again._  
_

_I've been roaming around,  
Always looking down at all I see_

"That was dedicated to someone very... special. I think you know who you are."

And with that, he left the stage.

~oOo~

As all the acts filed back onto the stage, he couldn't help noticing that she wasn't there. Had he scared her off? Was she going to spend the last six months of their time at Hogwarts avoiding him, after all he'd done to befriend her?

Dumbledore stepped forward onto the corner of the stage.

"Well done, everyone. I never knew just how many wonderfully talented students we had here in our school. I do hope this isn't the last we will see of... _most_ of them." His twinkling eyes flitted towards Lavender Brown, dressed in a neon pink sports bra and purple shorts. Her... 'dance' was not something most people would want a repeat performance of.

"We had a very tough decision, but in the end we managed to come to a unanimous verdict. In third place... Arielle Long!"

It was the fourth year on the flute. It had been a rather nice piece, he supposed.

"In second place... Draco Malfoy!"

Draco's head snapped up. _Second? Really?!_ Sure, it wasn't first, but it was a lot better than he had been expecting. He stepped forward to shake Dumbledore's hand and take the small silver trophy from him.

"And in first place, the winner of the first Hogwarts Christmas Talent Competition... Luna Lovegood!"

Luna stepped forwards, an expression of happy shock covering her usually dazed features. She had performed a contemporary dance solo. Draco hadn't seen most of it, but the section he did watch was very good, he had to admit.

"Thank you all for coming! I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and I will see you in the New Year refreshed and raring to go!" Dumbledore's voice rang out as the competitors filed offstage. The lights in the Great Hall began to come up and the spectators were gathering their belongings and slowly beginning to make their way out of the large wooden doors.

Draco made his way out of the wings, and through the throng of competitors, who were squealing over their friends' performances, congratulating Lovegood on her win. He went to the small room he had been given before the competition to prepare in. It was rather bare – a table, chair and mirror sat in one corner, but the rest of the beige-painted room was left empty. Draco retrieved his bag from the corner, resting it on the table as he checked he had all his belongings and placed the small trophy inside.

There was a knock at the door. It was probably Blaise, coming to tease him about what he'd just done all because of a girl. Blaise was the only person who knew about her.

Draco sighed. He wasn't nearly as happy as he should have been after winning second place, and he knew it was because she had gone. _Well done. Smooth._ The voice was back. Great. _Well... Actually..._

Even better. Draco not only had a voice in his head, he got one that was indecisive.

_I'm just saying that there's still a chance you didn't make her think you were a colossal weirdo._

_Mostly because she's been knocking at your door for, like, two minutes now._

Whipping his head towards the door, which was still closed, Draco realised that someone was indeed still knocking. He heard her soft voice call out from the other side of the wood.

"Malfoy? Are you alright? You're starting to worry me now," she called.

Crossing the small room in two short strides, Draco opened the door. She jumped at the sudden movement, but after she regained her composure she looked up at him questioningly. Her long, chestnut curls swept down her back and she chewed her full lip in what Draco guessed was nervousness or anticipation.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he ventured hesitantly. What on earth was he supposed to do now?! "Do you want to come in?" He stepped back as she entered, surveying the room with a brief sweep of her curious gaze.

"Granger, I –"

"Hermione."

There was a pause. Draco looked confused.

"My name is Hermione... Draco."

"I... erm, okay. So, _Hermione_," he said slowly. He'd never said her name out loud before. The only person who knew was Blaise, and he'd guessed by himself. He'd never needed to say a name during the conversation. He coughed awkwardly before quietly saying, "Will you – that is, do you want to – ahem - would you like to – "

"Yes."

Draco stopped his nervous babbling and looked at her in shock. Her face was lit up by a magnificent smile, her eyes glittering with amusement and happiness. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You didn't let me finish." His voice was full of confusion, but Hermione seemed to detect the hope that lay underneath. Gently, she took a step towards him and laid her small hand on his chest.

"I didn't need to."

And in that moment, Draco simply didn't see any other options.

He kissed her.

Well, what else was he supposed to do?

A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at fluff. And a songfic. And Dramione, actually. If you liked it, please review – it helps me so much. Even if you didn't like it, please tell me why, that way I might be able to produce something you do like next time!

This is the first thing I've written in ages, and so I've decided I need more motivation. If you have any ideas you want me to write, please don't hesitate to suggest them. One word of warning: I do not write Next Gen, or Hermione/Snape. That one makes me cringe. However, if there are any clichés/tropes you want to see my take one, please just ask!

Review! Review! Review! Pleeeease?

Grace x


End file.
